nicktoons_unite_zfandomcom-20200214-history
Durability
Durability is the property which guarantees that transactions that have committed will survive permanently. Do not confuse this with endurance. This is an attempt at creating a list that ranks characters by their durability, usually defined by feats, battles, powerscaling, etc. The Levels * Human Level (able to survive what average human beings can survive) * Peak Human Level (able to survive large amounts of blunt force trauma, but can still get be killed by things such as knives, bullets, etc) * Wall/Tree Level (able to survive being hit by a speeding car or other things that would demolish a tree/wall) * Small Building Level (able to survive a TNT explosion or other things that would demolish a small building) * Large Building Level (able to survive an attack that can destroy a mid-to-large sized skyscraper) * City Block Level (able to survive an explosion powerful enough to wipe out a city block) * Multi City Block Level (able to survive an attack that would wipe out at least 1/10 of a city) * Town Level (able to survive an explosion that could wipe out a town up to half a large city) * City Level (able to survive to something that can wipe out a city such as nuclear weapons, although this takes only the destructive power into account and not things like heat or radiation which would be released by a nuke) * Mountain Level (able to survive a mountain collapsing or exploding) * Island Level (able to survive an explosion that can wipe out a large Island) * Country Level (can survive something that can destroy a country such as the largest of Nuclear Weapons) * Continent Level (can survive an attack that can wipe out a Continent such as a mid sized asteroid) * Moon/Planetoid Level (can survive an attack that can destroy the moon such as the energy output of a large comet) * Planetary level (able to survive an attack that can wipe out the surface of the Planet) * Planet Level (able to survive an attack that can destroy a planet the size of the Earth) * Multi Planet Level (able to survive an attack that can destroy large planets, or multiple planets, three or more) * Star Level (able to survive an attack that can destroy a star the size of the Sun) * Solar System Level (able to survive an attack that can destroy a Solar system such as a large Supernova) * Galaxy Level (able to survive an attack that can wipe out a galaxy as big as the Milky Way galaxy, or the explosion of over 100 billion star systems) * Multi Galaxy Level (able to survive an attack that can wipe out multiple galaxies, three or more, up to around half the universe) * Universe Level (able to survive an attack that can destroy the whole universe such as the Big Bang) * Multiverse Level (able to survive an attack with an destructive effect ranging from 2 universes to all of existence) * Megaverse Level (able to survive an attack that can destroy a collection of multiverses) * Omniverse Level (able to survive an attack that can destroy all dimensions/universes) Category:Terms